


Something Confidental

by tropicalisa



Series: Fandom Fanfic [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fanimonsta Angst June, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, amato is bad dad (tm), anxiety attack, father/son relationship, not that bad but still bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalisa/pseuds/tropicalisa
Summary: People ask,"How come the boy can survive with seven different powers?""What's so special about that wristwatch?"And those two questions often came to mind BoBoiBoy, who for now was a 'host' for Elementals Power. He knew it’s more than his watch for him to hold those power. Hell, he also knew that he is the Host.And tonight, he will uncover what’s behind the watch, the power, and also about himself.
Series: Fandom Fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Something Confidental

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first english BoBoiBoy fanfiction in AO3! I was writing fic in wattpad (chrycracy) but I wanna try in different platform! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This is was based on what I knew from Kakumeiki Valvrave when the student of Modul 77 are actually artificial children ‘made’ to piloting the Valvraves. So I think, "yo what if BoBoiBoy's DNA is made up aka artificial in order to hosting seven different powers and those adudu landing in earth bringing ochobot is all amato scenario?"
> 
> So yeah
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Sorry for typos

As for today, Team A and Team B have a four day holiday. At that time it was enough to gather information about its power, at least that was what BoBoiBoy thought. With the help of Nut, his spaceship technician, he was able to hack his father's access code.

"Your father has an important position in this organization," Nut said as he typed something on his tablet. "His access code is at least able to open information up to Level 5."

"Thanks, Nut," BoBoiBoy said. "I owe you."

"I think if you stop playing the Coconut song it's enough," Nut said with a laugh. "Good luck, BoBoiBoy."

Nut gives him information about the place where Level 5 information is stored. Nut said all the information was on the top floor of the building with a minimum level of guard because the entrance was 'invisible'. But his attention was diverted by DataBot who was reading.

"Go-good af-afternoon, BoyBoiBoy," said the Power Sphere.

"Good afternoon, DataBot," BoBoiBoy said. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, an o-o-old information." DataBot handed over the book he was reading to BoBoiBoy. "The Elemental Story.

"Oh." BoBoiBoy skimmed the book. He already knew the story, even he knew from the person who forcibly took that power. Yes, he knew it from Retak’ka.

"You-you’re interesting, BoBoiBoy," DataBot said suddenly after a long while they were silent. "Be-besides Retak'ka, o-only you can use that power."

"It's because of my watch," BoBoiBoy answered curtly, closing the book and putting it back on the shelf. The fingers of his hand holding the edge of the book. "Nothing special. Everyone knows about this powerwatch, DataBot."

"No-not because of that wa-watch," DataBot answered. "I mean, _you_."

BoBoiBoy quickly leans towards DataBot. "What do you mean?"

DataBot was silent. The antenna moves and the screen flickers. BoBoiBoy knows why DataBot is like that. He is looking for information. "Sorry I can't find the answer, surely because my storage is too old and maybe it's broken too."

"I knew you didn't have the answer." BoBoiBoy moved from the library.

DataBot said nothing.

Not because you don't know. But he couldn’t say it.

The information he knew was too vital, too dangerous, and too confidential to tell BoBoiBoy directly.

The night arrived. BoBoiBoy put on his jacket and came out of his room slowly, trying not to wake Fang and Gopal. After successfully getting out of his room, BoBoiBoy walked to the elevator and occasionally looked at the hologram map that appeared on his watch.

"20th floor, huh?"

The elevator took him to the top floor in a matter of seconds. Before setting foot on the floor, a hologram notification appears on the floor button. A notification to request an access code. BoBoiBoy then typed in his father's access code.

_ Welcome, Amato. _

The lift door is open.

"I'm sorry, Father," BoBoiBoy murmured then set foot on the 20th floor.

_ "Welcome to the Information Center, how can I help you, Amato, sir?" _

BoBoiBoy did not answer, but he typed something on the hologram keyboard in front of him.

_ "Alright, I will send all information about Project Seven Elemental directly to Cadet BoBoiBoy, sir." _

* * *

BoBoiBoy walked with two TEMPUR-A officers to the Maskmana room. He knew he was caught stealing the data. He knew he would be punished because of that problem. He knew his father would be disappointed. But it was too late. He already knows everything. And now is the time he hears directly from them.

"Sir, we were assigned to escort Cadet BoBoiBoy," said one of the officers.

"Let him in. You, return to duty."

"Yes, sir!"

BoBoiBoy entered the room without hesitation.

"Cadet-"

"Don't call me Cadet, what exactly am I?" BoBoiBoy asked directly without saying much. "What is 'the Host'?"

"You already know, huh?" Murmured Amato who was holding his chin but his gaze was straight toward BoBoiBoy's eyes. "How much do you know? Who else knows besides you, us and DataBot?"

"Everything, only I know about the 'project'," BoBoiBoy answered in a gesture of quoting. "You didn't answer my question, what exactly am I? What are your goals?"

Amato exchanged glances with Maskmana, Kokoci and Tarung.

"Project Seven Elemental, or Project Ochobot for short, is a project that we are doing to _'balance the forces in the universe'_ ," Tarung answered. "Elemental power is our target, a power that is so exalted by all beings in the galaxy, a power that can destroy the world in an instant."

"We know the story of Retak'ka, Hang Kasa, and the Yellow Robot. Well, Ochobot didn't have a name in the past, we called him the Yellow Robot. Hang Kasa kept Retak'ka’s power and some of his power in the robot. All creatures in the galaxy started hunting to find it, and luckily we found it not far from Amato's station," Tarung continued.

"I fixed it as best I could, it can be activated in a short time because I lack power. I named it Ochobot and it told me before it deactivated that it owed me," Amato said. "It also said it needed a safe place to stay, where no one was bothering it and no one was looking for the power inside it."

"Besides that it said that its original power was to store other forces and transfer them to another container." Amato paused for a moment.

"Like a flash disk," murmured BoBoiBoy.

Amato nodded. "Then we carried out the project. Initially, we only wanted to make it safe, but we thought if that power could be transferred to other containers and could be used, it could be a force that could bring peace in the galaxy."

"And that's the Project SE and TAPOPS officially established," said Tarung.

"But after the experiments that we go through always end up failing," Amato said. "All mice that try to use that power-"

Silence. Even BoBoiBoy holding his breath.

"They are dead," Maksmana finally said. "We thought it was because of the temporary container, but the technicians and scientists then argued that they were incapable because the power rejected them."

"And we finally agreed to start the actual project," he continued. "We then make containers, or we said a host, suitable for that strength."

"And you started to make _me_ ," BoBoiBoy said.

"Not you, but your DNA structure," Amato said. "You're still you, but we kinda playing with your DNA."

"It's the same, right !?" BoBoiBoy was finally completely fed up. "All humans are composed of the DNA of their parents! My DNA is artificial DNA, you change the composition of the DNA, adding other elements that for God's sake I do not know so that _I_ is suitable to be a _host_ for this power!"

Kokoci cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but that is only half true," he said. "You are only an intermediary, the point is you're only a _tool_ so that power can work. The real container is your watch, which is also act as a stabilizer."

BoBoiBoy laughed bitterly. "So all this time, I've only been a tool?" He wasn't aware of tears. "I'm just a tool so you can achieve your nonsense goals?"

"Son-" Amato was about to hold his son's shoulder.

"I'm very disappointed in you."

And BoBoiBoy just left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this poor written fic!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!
> 
> :D


End file.
